Girl Meets California
by ThatonegirlfromdownT
Summary: What will happen when Riley and her friends and family go on a trip to the Golden State? A Fun and exciting adventure story Featuring Rucas/Joshaya/Smarkle and many more ships!
1. Chapter 1

_**There are some moments that you know you are going to remember forever.**_

Riley thought to herself as she remembered the day she and Lucas had one of their first real conversations with each other. They were sitting in the very same library working on a project her dad assigned to them. However, this time they were not sitting at their regular table because it had been taken by another group of middle schoolers. She didn't mind though, the young teenagers reminded her of herself and her friends. She smiled to herself thinking about it. Her and Lucas had settled for studying in the kids' section in the back corner.

Every Wednesday afternoon the library would have story time for the kids who came in and it was always a bit chaotic with that many children around, but it was Thursday evening so the area was dead. Normally they would be at Topanga's doing homework with the entire group but Riley had a big English paper that she had to turn in tomorrow morning and did not want to get distracted or lose focus by being with her friends so she told them that she was going to work in the library, where she knew it would be quiet and calming and she could put all her focus into this paper. Lucas had tagged along with her since he too had to write for this class. Although his paper was almost finished and was really hoping for some alone time with his girlfriend. Riley was glad that Lucas had come with her, because even though she did not want to be distracted she didn't really like being alone either.

The two of them plopped down on ground. The carpet was soft but firm and it was covered in multicolored fished and seahorses. In this small corner of the library, there were big plushies books that appeared to be coming out of the ground. They were labeled after real books like _Island of the Blue Dolphins_ and _Charlotte's Web_. and scattered around were pillows in the shapes school supplies like a pink eraser or a notebook. Riley sat leaning up against one of the propped-up book plushies while Lucas lied on his stomach adjacent to her, using one of the may school supply themed pillows to prop himself up. The two pulled out their laptops and spread their notes out around them and got to work. Two hours on nonstop typing had passed before Lucas finally got up and stretched. Riley looked up at him with a bit of confusion on her face.

"Done already?" she asked shocked as she stilled had another page to write and that was before she proof read and made final changes. Lucas put his hands behind his head and smiled at her.

"Yep." He said before looking at the clock, it read 6:17pm. Normally this is close to the time that she would leave to go home for dinner but he assumed that she wouldn't want to leave until she got her paper done. "How about we take a quick 10 minuet break and go get some food" he held out his hand. Riley really didn't want to stop because she was so into her paper, but she had gotten a lot done in the last two hours and she was almost done.

 **A little break never hurt anyone,** she thought to herself as she smiled back at Lucas and began to put her boots back on before she took Lucas' hand and he pulled her up from her spot and they walked across the street to a small café.

It was like Topanga's in size and the foods that they sold, but this was quieter and smaller. Not very many young people knew about this little hole in the wall café. It was mostly older folk who had been coming there probably since they were teens. The café was old and worn, the paint on the walls started to crack, the floor had scratches and dinks all over from plates and cups that had been dropped, the counters were stained from coffee and food spills. The couches sank in a bit more each time someone sat in them. But there was just something about the place. It still had a lot of life in it, very similar to the people who occupied in on a regular basis. The café had quickly become one of Riley's favorite spots. Sometimes she would sit at a table with a hot cup of tea and listen to the stories of the elders who were there. hand in hand, the couple walked into the café and right up to the counter.

Lucas turned to her "Anything you want" he said smiling and squeezing her hand. "My treat"

"Oh Lucas you don't have t- "She started to say before he cut her off.

"I want to" he said reassuringly. Although it wasn't much, he did anything he could to spoil his girlfriend. She was the light of his life and did anything that he could to keep that smile that he loved so much on her face. Riley nodded and started looking at the chalkboard that hung from the ceiling. It had all the different drinks and pastries written on it.

Winter had slowly creeped its way up on New York, and with the cold nipping at their noses and the holidays just around the corner most cafes and other restaurants already started selling their holiday flavored drinks. The two stepped to the register which was being run by woman who looked to be in her mid-thirties and greeted her.

"I'll take a small peppermint and vanilla latte." Riley said sweetly.

"And I'll have small americano and a slice of your pumpkin spice coffee cake, to go" he said before paying for their order. When the lady went to grab them their cake, she made sure to give them a little bit bigger piece then normal. She had seen them in her shop before and knew that they were a couple, so she whenever they ordered something she usually gave them a bit extra so that they could share. The couple collected their food and drinks, thanked the woman and left to back to the library. They settled back down into their corner Lucas now sitting next to riley against the big plushie book. The two sipped their drinks and ate their cake and talked about school, their friends, their plans for the soon winter breaks and Riley's upcoming birthday.

"I don't really want to do anything too crazy. No big party or extravagant gifts" Riley said remembering all that had happened when she had wanted a surprise sweet sixteen just a few weeks ago. "I just want to have a wonderful time with my friends and family" she said with a quick sigh, "And you of course." Lucas smiled and leaned down to kiss her cheek. The soft touch of his lips against her face made her cheeks turn slightly pink. she knew that they were taking things slow, and learning how to navigate their new feelings together, but they had been dating officially for almost two months now and they haven't kissed yet.

 _ **BZZZ**_

Riley checked her phone, the time read 9:45pm and there was a text from her mother. She didn't even need to open the message to know what it said.

"Shoot!" She exclaimed resulting in the librarian shushing her.

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked slightly concerned.

"My curfew is in 15 minutes!" it hadn't occurred to either of them that they had been talking for three hours. Talking had always came easy to them, so they often lost track of time.

"We better head home then. Wouldn't want you to get into trouble." Lucas said as they started to pack up their stuff. With their papers and laptops in their bag, they left the library and started walking back to the Matthews home. By the time they made it to the apartment it was already ten minutes Past curfew.

"You probably shouldn't come in" Riley said. "You know my dad, he'll probably blame you for me being late and say something crazy."

"Are you sure? I don't mind, I am not afraid of your father and I don't want you to get in trouble." He said pulling her close to him.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. Thanks though." she said. He gently kissed her forehead before pressing his against hers.

 **Just do it!**

 **She's right here.**

 **Just.**

 **Do.**

 **It.**

"I should get inside" Riley said taking a step back. "Goodnight Lucas." She turned to go up the stairs and into the building.

"Goodnight Riley" Lucas said smiling but on the inside, he felt defeated.

Such a pussy! He kicked himself for not kissing his girlfriend the whole walk back to his own home.

Riley walked into her apartment, bracing herself for the worst since she was past curfew and she knew how overprotective her father was of her, But to her surprise when she walked in her father was not there. instead was her mother standing in the kitchen her back to the door having a very deep conversation on the phone with someone. She was still in her work attire so she must have also just come home not to long ago. Riley took this opportunity to try and sneak past her mother in hope to get to her room without being noticed. But as soon as she reached the steps going up to the hallway, her mother whipped around and just pointed to the couch, signaling riley to sit down.

"I'm really sorry but I am going to have to call you back…yeah…don't do anything yet…yes I understand…just give me a day to tell Cory…ok... I'll call you in the morning… I love you too... bye."

 **I wonder who she was talking to?** Riley thought to herself as she sat down on couch with her bag still on her shoulder.

"You're late" Topanga said as she hung up the phone and plopped herself down next to her teenage daughter. "I'll let this one slide but don't let it happen again. You're lucky your father is out with Shawn, or else he would have freaked out." A small laugh escaped from riley at the thought of her father freaking out like he does so often when it came to his little girl.

"Yeah I know. Sorry, I got caught up at the library working on this paper." It was that moment that riley realized she never finished it and it was due in the morning! "My Paper!" She exclaimed right before running up to her room with her bag to finish her homework.

"Don't stay up too late!" Topanga yelled after her daughter and shaking her head.

"I won't!" Riley yelled back from her room.

That girl. Topanga though to herself chuckling as she put her feet up on the couch and picked up the book she had been reading earlier that day and continued to read while she waited for her husband to return home.

Riley quickly changed out of her day clothes and into some comfy clothes. She wore a dark grey sweater and purple sweats that had the word PINK in white lettering across the rear. Sitting at the bay window she got out her laptop and continued to work on her paper until it was finished. It was around midnight when she finally finished. However, she wanted to make sure that she got the best grade she could on this paper so she sent a quick text to her genius friends and emailed her paper to them to get feedback. While she waited she decided to watch her favorite show Red planet diaries. As she waited and watched her show she slowly drifted into a deep sleep. Dreaming of all the exciting things she would do over break with her friends

 _ **So there it is! The first chapter in my new story. I hoped you liked it! Like I mentioned it has been a very long time since the last time I wrote anything that wasn't for school. Let me know if you have any suggestions for future chapters or stories, just PM me. Also if you have any advice or constructive criticism about my writing, I am more then willing to listen just PM me! Anyway this was something different so I hope Yall liked it!**_

 _ **~ThatonegirlfromdownT~**_


	2. Chapter 2

If it wasn't for the deafening sound of doors slamming, there was no way Riley would have woken up on time. she had always been a heavy sleeper. Normally she had to be woken up by her parents or her best friend as well as setting multiple alarms on her phone. She was still in the bay window from the previous night. Her laptop was open and on the screen, was Netflix asking her if she wanted to continue watching Red Planet Diaries. She rubbers her eyes and sat up and stretched out her arms. There was a lot of noise coming from the hallway. But it wasn't until she got up and started walking toward her door did she realize what it was.

"I don't understand, we just went through this Topanga?" She heard her father say through the walls.

"isn't this home good enough?" There were slight traces of anger in his voice. Although for the most part, it was hurt that filled the words. She could hear her mother sobbing as she pressed her ear against the shared wall between hers and her parent's bedroom.

"I just...have to go Cory." She said firmly through her tears.

"Please, let's talk about this... at least wait until the kids leave for school."

Riley could tell after that he left the room, leaving her mother alone in bedroom. Without thinking she quietly yet quickly ran out into the hallway and into her younger brother's room which was right across from hers. Empty. She let a quick sigh of relief. If he wasn't in his room it means he was either already down stairs or in the shower. Either way he wouldn't have had to hear the fight that their parents just had. She stepped back into her own room and sat back down in the bay window and checked her phone for the time. it read 7:00am. She had an hour before she was supposed to be on the subway with Maya. Pushing away the thoughts of the fight her parents had from her mind Riley grabbed her things and jumped in the shower. This was definitely not how she thought her last day of school would start off

 _ **Sorry for the Short Chapter! I hadn't quite finished the next part but wanted to put out the next part already. hopefully the next chapter will be done in the next few days! Enjoy!**_

 _ **~ThatonegirlfromdownT~**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey Yall! I am re-uploading this chapter because it seems that there was some technical issues the first time. Hopefully it works better now! Enjoy!**_

* * *

Climbing through the window was just so natural for the blonde. She has been doing it every day for nearly 10 years. When she climbed in she noticed that her friend was not in her bedroom. She figured that her best friend was probably in the shower so she sat in her spot in the window and waited for her friend. She pulled out her friend and decided to scroll through her newsfeed on the high school's social media page. When Riley reentered her room, she noticed her friend's eyes were slightly red and a bit puffy.

"Hi peaches." Riley said throwing her dirty clothes into the hamper before she sat at her desk to put on makeup.

"Hey, Riles." Maya said curiously as she watched her best friend. "You are doing okay?"

Riley, not meeting her gaze replied "Yep. Just great."

"Riley? Did something happen?" She was now giving the brunette her full attention.

Riley got up and sat next to her friend at the window. "My parents are fighting." She said holding back a tear.

"Oh honey, its normal for couples to fight. You should know that." She said referring to her best friends relationship.

"But Maya" She protested. "This time it seems different. What do you do when you think your world is falling apart?"

"what you always do. Get through it." Maya said sighing before linking arms with brunette friend.

"Together?" Asked Riley wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Thunder!" Maya replied smiling as she held a finger in the air.

"Lighting!" She said back with a soft smile. The two shared a quick hug before Riley got up to finish getting ready. The two of them arms linked walked out toward the kitchen for breakfast.

The mood was tense and it was obvious that her mother was ignoring her fathers concerned gaze. Yet Topanga smiled at her daughter and the blonde as if nothing was going on. She set down two plates of scrambled eggs and bacon for the girls to eat. Corey and Auggie were already at the table eating yet they were unusually quiet. The two girls sat down and ate. It could have gone on for much longer if it wasn't for Auggie breaking the silence.

"Okay I know I'm only six but it doesn't take a genius to know something going on here." He said before looking up at his parents "What's going on? Why is everyone so quiet?"

"Auggie... nothing is going on. Why would you think that?" Topanga said through her teeth trying to hide the fact that there was indeed something going on.

"I heard you and daddy fighting!" blurted out Riley. Maya turned to her friend concerningly and squeezed her hand.

Corey just sighed and started to talk "We were not fighting sweetie. We were just having a disagreement..."

Before he could say anything else Topanga interrupted him "Girls, Auggie, we are GOING to California! Your grandmother has invited us to spend the holidays with her there and she said you can invite ANY one you like." And with that she gave a glare to her husband before stuffing her mouth with eggs. Auggie's face lit up with excitement as he got up from his seat and bounced around the kitchen saying how excited he was for the trip. However, his older sister was confused. Corey held his head in his hands

"I'm confused" Riley said. "Is that what you were arguing about?"

Corey looked to her "Something like that." He said to his daughter before he looked to his wife who was still mad at him.

"I still don't get it. Why don't you want to go to California?" Riley persisted

"it's not that honey, its just – " He was cut off again by his wife "Why don't you girls get to school? Don't want to be late on your last day!" She said as she got up and took the half-eaten plates of breakfast from her children.

"She's right Riles. We should head out. The guys are probably at the subway already." Maya stood up and held out her hand. She didn't know what exactly her best friend was feeling now but she did know that she needed her. So together, hand in hand they marched out the door.

"Auggie why don't you go to Ava's and see if she's ready for school?" Topanga said to her son as she washed the dishes from breakfast.

"Good idea." The young boy said as he stopped jumping around the place before he got excited again "Oo can I invite Ava on our trip?"

"I think that's a great idea" said Corey before his wife could say no, knowing that she didn't really like their sons "wife" all too much.

"Yaayyyy" He said running out the door.

When their son left Corey stood up "Topanga, I really wish we had talked more before we decided to tell them."

Topanga turned around to face her husband. "There isn't anything to talk about. We are going" She said firmly.

"Topanga I don't care if we go." He said stepping closer to her, bringing her into his arms. "What matters to me is if you are going to come back with us after the trip is over." He said with a sad look. Topanga, who has been by her husband's side ever since they were children, and swore to stay there forever, could not meet his gaze because she knew she could not tell him what he wanted to here. So, she pulled away from his grip, grabbed her purse, and followed Auggie out the door, this time leaving her husband to be alone.

* * *

There is the next Chapter! I hope you are Enjoying the story so far! Let me know in the comments!

~ThatonegirlfromdownT~


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry for the long wait but here is Chapter four! Enjoy!**_

Maya knew that her friend was clumsy but this is just ridiculous. The two of them have made the same walk to the subway every day for the last three years but this morning Riley kept bumping into things and people as if she were a blind puppy. Eventually she grabbed her hand a just lead her through the crowd to the platform.

"Geez Riles." She said as she blew her bangs out of her face.

"Sorry Maya. I just keep thinking about what happened at breakfast. I mean my parents are acting really weird." She said looking down before lifting her head again and looking really confused "And we're going to California?" Almost instantly her face changed from confusion to excitement. "We're going to California!" She exclaimed before she like her brother started dancing and jumping around. Maya just stood back at chuckled at her friend's goofiness, knowing what's going to happen next. Riley was spinning around the subway station until once again she bumped into someone, this time almost knocking them over.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!" She said before realizing it was actually her boyfriend, followed by her adorkble friend Farkle. "Oh. Hi guys." She said smiling while still in Lucas's arms.

"Howdy." He said back. Just then is when their train pulled in and the four of them got on their way to school.

"So are you gonna tell us what all that was about?" Farkle asked the two girls gesturing to the scene the brunette had just made.

"Riley is going to California for the holidays." Maya said before Riley jumped in.

"That's right I am!" When she said that Lucas looked a bit disappointed for a split second before whipping away bad thoughts. He was excited for his girlfriend but he also had wished that they would get to spend the holidays together. He had already gotten her a gift and everything.

Just then a thought popped into Riley's head. "And! You guys are coming to!"

Luca's eyes lit up. "What do you mean? We can't just leave our families during the holidays."

Riley turned in her seat toward him. "Well my mother said I could invite anyone I want. And I want all of you. Why don't you bring your families as well!"

"Well I for one think that's a great idea! I'm sure my mom and Shawn would be down to go!" Maya said putting a hand on Riley's knee and smiling.

"I'm sure I could convince my parents to want to go to! It would give them a chance to check on the west coast division of Minkus International." Farkle said happily.

The three of them turned toward the cowboy. "Alright Alright. I'll ask my father. But I don't know how he'll take it." Lucas said. Even though he wasn't sure of how his parents would react to the offer, he couldn't help but smile. It's like deep down something told him that he indeed was going on that trip with Riley and her family and the rest of his friends. The four of them continued their way to school talking about how each of them would ask their parental figures about the trip.

As they walked into school Zay and Smackle were waiting for them in "the hole". Smackle greeted her boyfriend with a hug and a quick kiss and the other two boys shared a fist bump.

"What's crackin?" Zay asked his friends as they approached. Riley now couldn't stop thinking about her upcoming trip to California. Any thought about the fight her parents had was long gone. With a big smile Riley told again about her trip to California for the holidays and invited her friends and their families to come on the trip. The 6 of them kept talking until the first bell rang. The gang headed to their home room which also happened to be their history class with Mr. Matthews. When they first walked in you could tell something was stressing/wearing him out. But the moment the second bell rang it was like a switch was flipped in him because he turned into his normal self. As the students took their seats they continued talking. Cory knew since this was the last day there wasn't much luck getting them to pay attention, at least during homeroom, so he would wait till their later period to give the class their last assignment for the semester. The entire day the entire school was buzzing about Missy Bradford's Party later that evening. It was the perfect way to end the semester. In between talking about the party and various plans for the winter vacation, the students took their finals during class. Riley felt proud when she turned in her essay that she had worked so hard on, though she felt a little guilty waiting till the very last moment to finish it. But it didn't matter now. The fate of her grades was in her teacher's hands.

"So, are we going to this party or what?" Maya said as she plopped her tray down at the lunch table where her friends were. She sat on the edge next to Farkle, who was sitting next to Smackle. Across from her was Zay, who sat next to Riley and then on the other end of the table was Lucas.

"Are you kidding? It's Missy Bradford's party. The second biggest party of the year. We have to go!" Zay said before taking a bite of his apple.

"Of course we are going! What better way to end the semester and kick start the holidays?" Riley said while she sipped her juice.

"I uh, I don't know if I'll be going." Smackle said. the group was aware of her Asperger's syndrome and they understood that it was sometimes difficult for newest friend to be in social situations. Especially ones with people whom she doesn't know very well. Lucas also shifted in his seat at the sound of Missy's name. remembering how she had tried to get at him when they were in middle school. It seemed like ages ago and he had eventually got her to back off with the help of his friends, but she still made him uncomfortable.

"We don't have to go if you don't want to." Farkle said putting his arm around Smackle and giving her a squeeze in an attempt to comfort his girlfriend. She quickly avoided his gaze and took a big bite of her grilled cheese.

"I think we should all go! You included Smackle." Riley said. "Us girls can get ready at my place together and after we'll have a girls only sleepover!"

"And we will make sure that someone if not all of us are with you so that you don't get overwhelmed." Lucas said chiming in.

Slay your dragons, one by one." Maya said trying to boost the genius girl's confidence.

"Okay… but if it's all too much- " Smackle was cut off by her boyfriend.

"We will ALL leave and hang out at Topanga's or go watch a movie or something." He said smiling. She smiled back feeling a bit more confident thanks to her friends.

During their last period, which also happened to be their history class, the gang was surprised to see not only Mr. Matthews but also their English teacher, Harper. Any hint of concern or stress on Cory's face was long gone. Instead he looked as if today was just another ordinary day. The class took their seats while the final bell rang awaiting what the two adults had to say.

"Hello class! Today you will not be taking a final exam." Mr. Matthews said. the entire class cheered except for farkle who groaned in disappointment. "But you do have an assignment. Which might be more difficult than any exam I could have given you." The class responded with groans but like always Farkle cheered. He continued despite the classes reaction to the news. "As you might already know, you gaggle of students are in what we call a cohort. Meaning, you all are in the same English and history class together to strengthen your abilities in both subjects. So me and Harper decided to combine our last assignments for you."

"Yes. Both in my class and Mr. Matthews class, we have been learning about and discussing Earnest Hemingway and his works and how they changed literature and the way we look at life forever." Harper said smiling at Cory.

"So for you last assignment, inspired by Hemingway you all are going to write a six word story about something in your life. You have complete creative control over your story." He said as he wrote "six words" on the chalkboard.

"And you will write a paper explaining said story and where you got the inspiration to write it. It can be as long or as short as you need it to be." Harper continued. "Both assignments will be due the day we get back from the winter break." With that the last bell rang dismissing the students from their classes and signaling that the school day was over. The students, including our beloved group of young teens, flooded the halls to gather belongings before leaving the building. Normally an assignment like this would have been super exciting and interesting to Riley, all she and her friends could think about were their plans for the party later that evening.

The three girls walked in Riley's apartment giggling and talking about whatever as they immediately went up to Riley's room to start getting ready for the party. However, when they walked in Riley noticed something different. no one was home. She knew that her father was going to be late because he was picking up her little brother later that day after his little league practice, and it was common for her mother to stay late at her office working, but something felt different about this emptiness. She decided that she was probably just hungry and shrugged it off before grabbing a banana and following the other two girls up to her room. The three of them were up there for hours playing music and talking and getting ready. They painted each other's nails and toes, did each other's hair and makeup, and raided Riley's closet for things to wear.

"Come out Smackle! I'm sure you look Great!" Riley said as her and Maya sat on her bed waiting for the raven-haired girl to emerge from the closet.

"I don't want to!" She yelled from the closet.

"Please?" Riley said back. Surly enough Smackle came out of the closet wearing a floral off the shoulder pale pink romper that showed off her slender but curvy legs with a pair of matching heals. The other two girls just stared at her in awe.

"Do I look okay?" Smackle said shyly.

"Smackle! You look Hot as hell!" Maya exclaimed excited for her nerdy friend.

"Really?" She asked now smiling and turning around to see herself in the mirror.

"Of course! You are beautiful." Riley said before turning around. "My turn!" Riley grabbed a few pieces of clothing and ran into the closet to change while smackle joined Maya on the bed who was touching up her make up. A few minutes later riley came waltzing out of the closet sporting a plain tight tan colored long sleeve top tucked into a high waisted maroon pleated skirt and a pair of black tights and matching booties. "What do you think?" she asked happily.

"You look stunning Riley! You always do." Smackle said admiring her friends simple yet great taste in style.

"It's good. But with this..." Maya grabbed a dark red colored scarf and a small black purse to put on her friend "…you go from good to flawless." She smiled. Riley was happy that the three of them were getting to spend time together. They didn't really get to hang out just the three of them much so it was special for her that they had this girl time.

"Alright now it's your turn Maya!" She pushed her friend into the closet before kneeling next to Smackle and putting a final coat of nail polish on her toes. Maya in the closet was singing that little tune she often does. When suddenly, she strutted out of the closet and posed in front of her friends. She wore tight black leggings, a green and blue flannel that was tied around her hips, and lacy black top that exposed her midriff. It was a bold for her and sexier then she has ever dressed before. The two other girls gawked at her.

"What?" Maya asked a little annoyed, but also a little shyly. "I wanted to try something new, something a bit more, I don't know, grown up."

Riley shook her head and said "Well then we fully support you. Right Smackle?" Smackle nodded "You look amazing Maya!" They smiled and started taking pictures of the three of them. Posting them to various social media sites when they heard Riley's dad shouting from down stairs.

"Riley! Your friends are here!"

As the three girls gathered their things Maya took the flannel that was wrapped around her waist and put it on over her top so that Cory wouldn't freak out when he saw her. They went down stairs and waiting for them were not only their guys friends who looked fly as hell in their own done up outfits but also Cory, and Auggie who were both sitting at the bench in the kitchen.

"Wow." Lucas said as he checked out his girlfriend. Even though most of her body was covered by clothing, her outfit did a very good job exposing her newfound curves.

"You look pretty wow yourself." She said playfully before punching his arm to get him to stop staring. Farkle was silent. He was in shock by how beautiful he thought Smackle looked right then. Smackle just blushed as she took his hand. Maya just stood by Zay who though he thought the girls look good was not phased the same way the other boys were.

"Where ya going?" Cory asked in a sing song but curious kind of voice, ruining the moment.

"Dad I told you." Riley said as she turned to him. "Tonight, is Missy Bradford's party. You and mom said I could go." He turned to Auggie.

"that you did. Gotta let her go." Auggie said shrugging his shoulders. He turned back to his daughter and her friends.

"Ahh alright. But be home before eleven! Or else" he pointed directly at Lucas when he said, "or else" as if he was threatening the Texan.

"Yes daddy." Riley said before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. The six of them left the building and headed toward the party. It wasn't long before the gang was at the party dancing and having some of the most fun they have ever had. Even Smackle who was nervous at first had relaxed a little thanks to Farkle and the rest of her friends. They house was huge but it seemed much smaller when she was beside her friends. It wasn't until a bit later did they notice a couple of their friends were missing.

"Has anyone seen Maya?" Riley said slightly worried.

Lucas just then came up behind her, "I can't find zay anywhere."

"Where could they have gone?" Farkle said as Smackle clung to his side. Meanwhile while the four of them wondered about where their friend could be, Maya and Zay were off in some random dark corner in the back of the house. Zay had the blonde beauty pinned against the wall while the two of them locked lips. One of his hands was on the small of her back while the other was holding up on of her legs. Their kiss became steamier as Maya pushed her tongue into zays mouth without permission, though he didn't mind as he did the same with her before pulling back.

"Should we be doing this?" He asked gasping a little for fresh air.

"I don't see why not?" Maya said teasingly. He shrugged and said, "Good enough for me" before continuing their make-out session. This time his hands on her hips but it wasn't long before they made their way down to her butt. which surprised her that he would make such a bold move like that but in that moment, she didn't care. If it wasn't for her phone ringing, they could have gone much longer like that.

"Riles?... Yeah… I'm with Zay… We were... uh… trying to find you guys? Okay. We'll meet you out front." She hung up the phone and straightened out her hair and clothes. "Time to hit the road cowboy." She said patting his shoulder. He nodded and the two of them shuffled their way out of the party.

As they walked out of the house and approached their friends Maya turned to Zay "You better not tell anyone about what happened in there."

"Tell anyone what?" Farkle asked startling the two. Zay looked at her desperately while she glared at him.

"That... uh... she spilt her drink… in front of this dude... that she likes!" Maya smacked the back of his head annoyed but he felt proud of his lying skills.

"ooo Maya! You never told me that you have a crush on some guy!" Riley said all giddy.

"Right, that's because it is um embarrassing..." She said crossing her arms and looking down to make it look believable.

"Aww, you don't have to be embarrassed with us Maya." Lucas said comfortingly.

"Can we just stop talking about it?" She said abruptly. Lucas took a step back with his hands up to say that they wouldn't push any further on the topic.

"Are we leaving already?" Zay asked changing the subject.

"Yeah. Smackle said it was getting a bit too much for her." Farkle said while she nodded in agreement. "Plus, Riley has to be home by eleven and it almost 10:30." The rest of them agreed it was time to leave and headed toward the Matthews place to drop off the girls. They got there right before eleven. The six of them were greeted by Cory who was sitting on the couch with a very worried look on his face. Auggie had gone to bed hours ago and good thing too considering what Cory was about to tell his daughter and her friends.

"Hey Dad. I'm home. Where is mom?" Riley asked looking around the room. He stood up and looked at her. his face radiated worry and hurt but he didn't say anything. "Dad?"

He sighed. Before speaking. "Riley, your mother isn't here." He said.

Riley shook her head as her friends stood behind her and watched this play out. "What do you mean? I figured she was working late but she is always home before 10 o'clock. Where.." Her voice trailed as it quivered ever so slightly with hint of fear in the back of her throat. As if she had this gut feeling something bad was about to happen.

"No sweetie." He said defeatedly. "Your mother left."

 _ **There is it! Chapter four! What did you guys think about that MayaXZay scene? Also what do you guys think about the situation with Cory and Topanga? I promise in either the next chapter or in two chapters the gang will finally make their way to the Golden State. Please be sure to comment so I know if you guys are enjoying the story so far! Also feel free to PM me if you have any requests for One shots or other story ideas, as I am in the middle of writing a series of One shots/ short stories as well.**_

 _ **~ThatonegirlfromdownT~**_


	5. Author's Note

_****UPDATE****_

 _ **So I have noticed that some people didn't like the Zaya scene that I decided to include. Which is disapointing, but i apreciate you guys' honesty. I didn't want to spoil anything but i can see how it may seem like it came out of no where so I guess I should explain a couple of things.**_

 _ **1) This story will have many ships in it. There will be Joshaya as well but that's later to come. There is also Corpanga, Smarkle, and some even made up ships with OCs. Regardless of what happens I am in the end always going to have Rucas/Smarkle/and Joshaya together.**_

 _ **2) I wanted to experiment with the idea of Maya and Zay. At the end of Girl Meets Bear, the writers hint at there being potential for Maya and Zay developing feelings for one another. Because her and Josh are playing "the long game" Zay asks Josh for permission to go see a movie with Maya which he agrees and even encourages Maya to go out and be with other people for the time being. I thought that that would be interesting to play around with.**_

 ** _3)I have a few stories lined up that are all going to take place in the same timeline. This one being the first one, I wanted to set up a few things. Maya wanting to be more "grown up" and Smackle struggling with her confidence a little, and Lucas being not so sure of his fathers reaction to the Matthew's offer, these are all things that will help set up for the later stories I have planned. That is all i can say with out spoiling it._**

 ** _4) Maya and Zay may or may not have a fling here and there. We all know Maya is unpredictable and doesn't really think before getting herself into situations. Same thing goes for Zay, so who knows what will happen? I can assure you though that Joshaya is endgame._**

 _ **So in the end, if you don't like Zaya that is fine. If you don't want to continue reading, that's also fine. But this isn't the end, and nothing as of this moment is set in stone. I do though, encourage you all to continue reading as the story progresses. And if you have any ideas or things you would like to see please let me know! In the comments or PM me. I do enjoy getting feedback and appreciate what you guys have to say!**_

 _ **That's All For Know!**_

 _ **~ThatonegirlfromdownT~**_


End file.
